miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 59
Update #59 - 05/24/2018 New Inventory UI * Updated theme/look * Now scales correctly based on the the screen resolution * Damage bar is displayed for items that have health * Tooltip updated with a lot more information - damage amounts, bleed chance, resistances, etc. * Scrollable inventory list * Mouse wheel works to scroll inventory and lists - can also scroll while dragging an icon * Tooltips will no longer go offscreen * Context menus and tooltips windows dynamically adjust their size as needed Environmental Changes The game is now aware of the area a player is in and evaluates a shelter value (how much protection you receive from the area from weather). The following types of areas are detected: * Insides of houses and bases as well as areas partly inside * Ocean, rivers and seas you can dive into * Sewers, caves, cellars and bunkers * Vehicles The radstorm is deadly when you are not seeking shelter or have protective items equipped or consumed. Radiation areas are detectable with a Geiger counter or noticeable by a slightly blue glow. Stock up on anti-rad pills, anti-rad mushrooms or potassium-iodine pills before entering known radiation areas. You can check item details and differences in your inventory tooltips by hovering over them. Anti-rad pills, anti-rad mushrooms or potassium-iodine pills help against radiation. The environment protection effects scale with the health of the item, this can be checked in the UI. Other environmental stats on items include: * Physical (Tornado, Collisions, Fall damage) * Gas Smoke (Gas Grenades and areas) * Blindness (Flashbang) * Fire (Molotov, Fire areas) * Explosions (Grenades, Exploding vehicles) * Feet sharp (Punji traps) * Ray radiations (very little protection against that even with full hazmat gear; only reduced in sheltered areas if the area isn't causing the effect itself) Additional to the environmental stats which apply to the player in general, body part protection stats exist which are also be output in the UI. For relevant protective types there is differentiation of what is causing it (e.g. ground based, rain based, gas based). Future work: Temperature, Acid, Electricity, Wetness/Humidity, Rain, Fire area revamp. Changed behavior of radiation stats: * Additional radiation received after 100% gets converted to damage * Radiation slowly is healed (25% per hour), but only up to 40% of it * Radiation reduces now up to 25% of your max health until cured * While over 85% radiation you start to slowly lose health and can't heal until the radiation is cured first Going underwater in the middle of a radiation storm protects against its negative effects. Game * Many updates to the environmental effects in the game * Environmental effects will now damage and/or kill you - wear appropriate clothing * Tweaked visuals of bullet impact effects to improve visuals at a distance * Fixed apple, repair, and killing brute achievements * Items no longer get dropped in game until the drop is confirmed in the database * Slightly increase speech facial visibility/strength * Shorten radstorm peak, increase warning period * Fix Surviotron display appearing after being kicked from a server * Add time of day ("TOD") into damage log outputs so server admins can see what the in-game time was during events * Scale explosion bleed chance off of received damage, rather than base 50% chance * If a server loses connection to the backend database it will restart the server to prevent player progression loss * Changed underwater state detection for correct drowning/oxygen level processing * Some new hints and additions added to main menu * Decreased max penetration thickness on projectile ammo * Shader cache updated * Removed some EAC, and sound engine, spam from client logs * Made changes to code causing issues with vehicle controls - May cause issues typing in some clan names while driving * Include any placeable (tents, storage boxes, etc) in the base faction 2 * Kythera major version update - performance improvements, bug fixes, updates to behavior trees Items * Pistol flashlight added * Added flashlight support to AA12 shotgun * Updated/improved some item descriptions * Environmental protections added to majority of clothing - check tooltips for information * Fixed shoulder pads not being destroyable * Potassium iodide pills added * Potassium iodide pills offer resistance against radiation for some time and can be extended up to 3x, but with a 50% reduction from the original duration * Survivotron updated to display radiation and temperature * Add tritium sights to pistols and tactical shotgun * Fixed several issues with lug wrench damage processing * Increased spawn chance for anti-rad pills and anti-rad mushrooms * Geiger counter (on Surviotron) will sound and display radiation when present, all interactable objects and areas now. (This can also be muted) Vehicles * Items that initially spawn in a vehicle are now correctly stored in the database - they would disappear on server restart before * Altered damage behavior on the bicycle * Updated damage configuration on sedans and several other tweaks * 5-ton truck - fixed destroyed vehicle bugged wheel proxies, handling when < 100% wheel condition * Tweaked third person camera distance on dirt bike and removed roll suppression in first person when leaning * Armored trucks, sedans, and SUVs partially protect players from environmental effects (only enclosed seats) AI * Spider AI buffed - be careful and observant! * Baby spiders added * Venom spit aim improved to sometimes hit unconscious players * Disable breakage effects on fish and the incorrect spawning of ice particles * Some mutants will take evasive action if a player stares directly at them * Fix for some animation updates not being sent over the network * Make bird boids invulnerable to prevent physicalized corpse from colliding with vehicles * Bear is more likely to chase if player runs away * Bear will move closer to the player instead of standing up occasionally * Mutants turn to face you more often for melee attacks * Reduced teleporting issues for mutants in close combat Map * Above ground radiation areas have been revamped - they are also more noticeable as being dangerous * Added more mushroom spawns by in land water areas (i.e. swamps and rivers) * Added small sewer rooms to various towns on the map (for radiation storm shelter) * Revamped Radiation valley near center of map Animations * Fixed mag orientation for M40A5 during reloading * Added faster strafing animations for the human spider mutant * Extra out of reach animation added for the human spider mutant * Altered setup for the crossbow ammunition to solve some issues during reloading - also added reload from empty animation * Altered no weapon falling loop to suit our SFP camera system Models/Textures * Added missing physics proxy on the drying rack * Optimized massive trash piles * Fixed some incorrect surface types on ammo models Hotfix #59a - 06/07/2018 * Fixed issue with a player's active weapon disappearing when they are killed * Fixed issue where the distance to an object while placing it wasn't correct * Bandage now does 30% healing (was 20%), so it's better than the Rags item * Fixed a couple of server and client crashes * Fix for mutants not throwing rocks * Enabled brute roar feature * Performance improvements around baby spiders * Minor AI performance improvements * Fixed hair/eyes rendering as white in the inventory screen * Fixes to help prevent items from being stored in slots they are not allowed to go in * Any items currently stored in not allowed slots will be removed when logging in - applies to items on players and in vehicles * Added build exclusion zone to the radiation valley * Shader cache updated << Back to Update #58 | Proceed to Update #60 >> Category:Patch